Putting some effort into
by KingKong
Summary: Just days before the Big Day Pluto detects a minor problem in the time stream. Solution? Seems to have settled on 'Destroy Nerima' but I could be wrong :


Disclaimer : This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters in this fic.

Timeline :

Ranma ½ – Several weeks after the wedding.  
Sailor Moon – Just days before the asteroid is scheduled to hit the Earth

PUTTING SOME EFFORT INTO …

Prologue : The things people do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto sighed, trying to calm herself.

'It's going to be fine, the time line is on track and minor annoyances can and will be dealt with. Just a few minor kinks to work out. Now CALM.'

Forcing calmness upon herself, she turned to Sailor Moon.

"Princess the asteroid is about to impact the Earth. Please prepare the Ginzuishou and bring love and justice to this planet."

Sailor Moon gulped looking out at Nerima ward. All these people were about to die. After all Mercury had told her this would be the asteroid's ground zero. All she could do was watch from a safe distance and save the few survivors on the rest of the planet. Brainwashing the survivors was a big responsibility and it almost made her fumble the as she took the Ginzuishou out.

She started to gather power noticing that it seemed strangely unwilling to obey her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerima was still. Ranma sitting on the Tendo porch concentrated on sensing the environmental chi found it stiller than he had ever felt it.

There was an aura of oppression as if something VERY bad was going to happen. Even the tomboy sensed it, hell any martial artist would sense such a polarized chi. Which explained Nerima's population going to ground. The normal activities of people gave the town's chi a busy bustling sense to it, but now it was perfectly still. He waited for the other shoe to drop probably to be followed by a mallet to fall if it was another fiancée.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma was the first to see it. The Asteroid had breached the atmosphere heated up and put out a very pretty light show. As it bore down on Nerima Genma stood up.

"Boy! That asteroid is going to be the end of the world! It's now or never son! Marry Akane now and fulfill the pact..."

Reacting on instinct Ranma kicked him in the jaw.

"Ya right pops, it's the end of the world and you're trying to get me to marry the Tomboy, like I'll fall for it."

"Ranma! Don't call me a Tomboy, you pervert!", Akane shouted and charged him with her mallet. Ranma expecting it, dodged, and dodged again after all if he let her hit him too easily she would never improve. Kima's kidnapping had shown him that he couldn't always there to protect her.

Genma-panda pulled himself out of the koi pond and whacked Ranma with his sign.

-Fulfill your obligation Boy!-

Kasumi, Nabiki and Nodoka had managed to get Akane into her bridal dress.

Ranma-chan pulled herself out of the pond, found a tux being forced on by Soun and Genma.

"Hey! End of the world or not I'm not marrying another girl!", Akane objected.

"Ya think I want to be a girl when the world come to an end, tomboy? Still I would fit that dress better than you.", Ranma-chan turned around laughing.

And found her self punted into LEO. Far out of the asteroid's path.

Looking down Ranma-chan noticed a group of sailor suited girls as she passed over them and continued to destinations as-yet-unknown.

"Huh, strange girls to be out on a day like this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane seethed as she lowered her mallet.

'Damn that Ranma. Where does he get off insulting me. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn.'

Akane gathered all her anger and let it out, sending a dome of chi a few feet up and several feet around her as she released her anger. She hadn't named the attack yet but decided to name it the next time she used it. It would probably be on Ranma considering he had helped her develop it. Reminded that Ranma was training her seriously now, she calmed down dousing her angry aura.

Her smoking father, sisters, and prospective mother-in-law crawled away deciding to give up on the marriage until the groom returned. Genma-panda had fled when her aura was still building up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma-panda looked up trying to keep in sight of Ranma. Judging the trajectory of the punt he still had a few miles to cover to recover the boy. Then they could make another attempt at the marriage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pluto felt like cursing when she saw the asteroid fizzle away burnt up in the atmosphere.

Out of the fifteen asteroids so far it had come closest to the ground, burning up only a few feet over a quaint dojo near the center of Nerima.

"Strange that one should have hit", Mercury mused as she mentally re-checked her calculations. The Mercury computer was busy scanning the space close to Earth for an appropriate asteroid.

Pluto opened her communicator,

"Neptune, the last one burnt up as well just pick a larger asteroid and send it down please."

"Actually, its a lot more complicated than that.", Mercury broke in, "the larger asteroids close to the Earth right now are mostly gas. I'll let you know when my scanners pick up a large, solid rock… Ok found one, 1200 clicks from your position."

"Ok we'll send it down.", Neptune replied.

Sailor Moon decided to put the Ginzuishou away until they had perfected the art of bringing asteroids crashing down on to the Earth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a good idea where the story is going, and I will complete this fic - might take a while though  
Please feel free to click the review link. :)


End file.
